Found
by boothbrennan123
Summary: AU. Some out-of-character moments. Booth gets more than what he asks for, when he lands in California.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is an au fic. Yes it's a Booth/Brennan pair, all the way!

I don't own these characters obviously.

=)

* * *

 _Dear Booth,_

 _If you're reading this, it means i'm gone._

 _It's weird to be writing a will in the first place._

 _Knowing you'll be reading this when i'm dead, or maybe you'll be dead before me...but who knows._

 _I hope we live a long life, filled with many memories._

 _P.S._

 _Even though you don't know, I hope we have many babies._

 _Ha._

 _I'll aways love you,_

 _My knight in shining armor._

 _Love,_

 _Temperance Brennan._

 **It had been five months.**

Five months since Brennan had been fatally shot.

A simple bullet to the heart.

Her lifeless body falling down.

There was blood everywhere.

Dead.

No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening.

WHOOSH... Booth woke up from his bed, filled with sweat all over him.

Just another nightmare.

Looking around the room, he spotted the clock.

10 am.

He got off the bed and walked to the the bathroom.

Turning on the showers, he waited til the water was hot.

He stepped in, and let the water cascade over him before washing his hair.

Letting the warm water hit his body, another part of his body started to "jolt"

Fuck. he groaned.

Booth hadn't had a sexual release since she died.

He wasn't ready.

 _come on think of ugly thoughts._

pops catching me in the act...uhmmm... saint peter..saint..

after a few seconds of repeating saints, he calmed down.

fuck.

Usually Booth had good dreams. More like erotic dreams.

But lately he had been having nightmares.

It all began when he landed in Los Angeles. The city of Angels.

Ever since she died, Booth had worked non-stop. Trying to numb the pain that she wasn't really gone. That she was just somewhere digging up bones of in an unpronuced country.

The federal decided he needed a getaway, so they decided to ship him all the way to the other side of the coast.

California to be more specific.

They had paid for everything. Plane ticket, hotel, food, and a rental.

The first night he had got here, he had a nightmare about her.

It was the same dream, Brennan dying over and over.

Turning off the shower, he got out and grabbed his towel.

Wrapping it low to his waist, he walked to the closet and pulled a black t shirt and some boardshorts on, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I'm back with chapter two! Once in a blue moon, I write fanfics and abandon them, but this time, I promise that I will finish the story! This story especially!

Booth may be a little out of character, but i'll try to restrain him a bit.

It may get change to a M later on.

There will be many chapters.

Once again, Bones is not mine... =(

* * *

It was around 3pm, when a bare chested Booth found himself laying in the warm sand. He wanted to try to get some peace and quiet, but found he couldn't.

Today was supposedly a "great" day for everyone in town. It had been a little over 80 degrees by the beach, which meant it wasn't cold.

There were many people here. Broke college students, rowdy teenagers with nothing to do, families, and worst of all...couples.

He had been sick and tired of running into all the lovely dovely couples. Kissing, cuddling, holding hands, but most importantly, all the x-rated stuff he had seen some couples do in public. How they got away with it, he didn't know.

How was he suppose to relax when everything was loud. If he wanted to go somewhere, he had to drive, if he wanted to drive, he'd be stuck in traffic. What should had taken 15 minutes took about 45 minutes. He might as well go to the over-priced organic grocery store, and pay more, than to be stuff in traffic.

"Stupid California." Booth groaned. "Stupid FBI, STUPID... STUPID EVERYTHING! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO RELAX IF THERE ARE MILLIONS OF PEOPLE HERE!"

He got up, and decided to walk to the other side of the beach where there were less people.

Now this was more like it. Calm and sincere.

No one to bother him.

He laid on the ground, closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the ocean, just before falling asleep.

That's when he felt something. He felt as if something was on him. Something ticking/crawling upward his chest. He tried pushing whatever the object was away. It worked for a few seconds. Than the second time, he felt something touching...er...sucking his shoulder. _What the hell?_ As the realization hit him, he opened his eyes, and jolted up.

There in all her glory, was his partner, Temperance Brennan.

I mean yeah. Sure. Booth had had erotic dreams about her, but this one was different. Whenever he got one of _those_ dreams, it always took place in the small area...their bed.

But in front of him, was his Bones in a pretty flowy white dress, straddling him.

 _Yeah, just another dream._ He thought to himself.

He needed this. After a few days of having nightmares, he decided he deserved this. Make the pain go away.

"Bones" he moaned. Trying to get up, she shoved him hard onto the sand, and gave him small suckable kisses up and down his neck, while he closed his eyes. Damn. She felt different. A good kind of different.

After what had felt forever, Booth tried getting back up, but was again shot back down by Brennan. She had given one more suckable kiss to his neck, which to Booth's dismay, would have left a hickey, which he couldn't care less about. Next, she proceeded to trail kisses down his body. Starting at his pecs, she nipped it.

He yelped at the slight pain.

She looked up at him and smiled.

The next thing she went to was his abs. Those toned abs. Before long, Brennan was untying his broadshorts.

Booth opened his eyes, "Whoa there!" He said getting up and clasping her hands. They were cold. "Slow down a bit baby." As hard as he was for her. Booth wanted to cherish this moment. This would be the first time he and Bones were at the beach. "I want to enjoy this." as he kissed her lips.

Cold was the touch to her lips.

 _Just the temperature._ He thought.

They continued kissing. Kissing harder and hungrier. Booth let go of her hands and trailed them down her body.

Cold again.

Before he could say anything, Brennan swatched Booth's warm hand guiding him to take off her dress. He smiled.

He pulled her dress up, and looked at her body like it was a pagan sacrifice. All white and creamy, and her long dark brown hair, that made her look even paler.

 _Fuck._

How had he been so lucky.

Ravished by her beauty, he kissed at her lips again. He brought his hands to her her hair, and pulled it down, causing her neck to be more exposed in the open. Booth sucked hungrily at it. Light to hard sucks, and some licking, which Brennan liked. After deciding she had enough foreplay, she pushed him back down to the sand.

"Now it's my turn." she smiled a naughty grin.

She kissed him and trailed down his neck.

The next thing he knew, she bit him hard.

"Fuck" he cried out in pleasure, as he clawed her porcelain back.

 _FUCK._ he flinched up.

Opening his eyes. He realized he was alone. The day was now night, and he felt a cool breeze that made him shudder. He didn't even have a towel with him. He had fallen asleep too long.

 _No, no, no, no!_

Goddamit, he had wanted to finish that dream. Everything had been somewhat... weird, but at the same time it had been very hot, and worst of all, Booth was still hard.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Now, he had to walk back to his hotel in the dark. Just great.

* * *

I made this chapter a little longer. I never realize how long writers write.

I made Booth have a little potty mouth, since he is depressed.


End file.
